


弥赛亚同人－柚御：Bright Light-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－柚御：Bright Light-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－柚御：Bright Light-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e36329)

[ 44](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e36329)

### [弥赛亚同人－柚御：Bright Light](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e36329)

520/521写这个，会不会被打？

但昨日看完月咏，实在是想写点什么。

因为本人日语听力实在是特别有限，可能有错误，请指出见谅。

然后对于手术后的感情转变时间有调整，算是私设？

这组特别棒！

  


  


正文：

  


  


  


  


  


麻药过后的疼痛没有让万夜哭泣，可是他的确落泪。

他是在哭声里醒来的。呜呜咽咽疑似呻吟，睁开的视野模糊到连天花板都分不清。

起初他都不知道听到的声音来自哪里，直至鼻子堵塞，泪珠从眼角滑落，顺着躺姿不解风情的钻进他耳朵，他才知道这个颤抖声来自他自己。

他记得被推进手术室，却不记得梦到了什么。猛然思考，只有一片空白。但他潜意识明白一切，不愿细细回忆，也知道梦中见到了谁。

大概那是因为心中的阳光过于刺眼，所以才晃得他看不清梦境。

活着。

死了。

活着。

一番辗转，最后都活着。不一样的形式，却在一起。

如果一个人没有被遗忘，没有被否定，没有失去他的意义，被牢牢定义和铭记，那他就会一直活下去。

缝合的伤口就像是万夜无法立刻舒展的心，紧紧揪在一起。刀口两边的皮肉被没拆的线拉扯到一起，等待愈合。

但这也像是他们，拼命靠到一起。感到痛苦，感到难受。可当两边合二为一，即使留下全新的颜色和疤痕，却不会再疼痛。

小小的神那夜躺在病床上没法入睡。一份来自内心，一份来自肉体。

只是直到忍不下去之前，他都不会叫人来给他打止痛药。

他用适应了闭灯后的眼睛越过暗光看着陌生的天花板，用手隔着被子抚摸上最痛的一条缝合处，纱布把拿到痕迹偷偷为他藏了起来。

“不痛，小太郎…”

他忍着痛安抚着，哄话的声音差点哽了下挂上哭腔。

他不是在鼓励自己。

也不是告诉那个人他自己没事。

而是在安抚那个人。

“忍耐一下，小太郎。”

小太郎在他体内，活了下来。

此时小小的神放空了大脑，却发现根本来不及。轻轻隔着被子抚摸伤口的手，憋不住的揪住了布料。

他不愿弄痛伤口下的小太郎。抓着被子的手抬起揪住布料，然而缝合处依旧痛得不得了。

越哭越痛，抽泣和颤抖拉扯伤口。衍生这种心情的脏器，是小太郎给的。缝合线下埋藏的器官，也是小太郎给的。所以他很怕。

他不想哭，不想弄痛对方，可就是停不下来。直到医疗人员进来给他塞了一片止疼片，他才勉强安静，让自己寻找入睡的途径。

出院的那日。

他感受到身体里的器官在支持他而运作，心脏完好的跳动着，胸口轻松的呼着外界的空气。

小太郎在他体内活着。

而他，也活着。

他会成为那个人独一无二，唯一的神。

回到Church的第一日，他同熟悉的人并不多言。甚至他都没去刻意寻找那些身影，也没想过见到他后别人会对他说些什么。

身上的线还要过几天才能回去拆，不过这也足够。就像是把存在的口子藏的更加严实，不会让任何流失。

他绕着建筑走，没想好从那个入口进比较妥，却恰好看到提着水桶的百籁。

水桶很重，满当当的把塑料桶都要坠变形。深深的桶里写着一个把手末端，万夜意识到那个是盛水的长勺。

水桶会阻碍脚步，百濑走起来并不方便。偶尔会有水从边缘滴出，淅淅沥沥给地面留下一串波点，勺子在桶里面打着转。

桶和勺。

那些樱树，也是墓啊。

万夜一路尾随去到林子。还没进去，就轻而易举被对方发现了。

“御池，你出院了啊！啊，本来就是今天….但我以为你下午才回来。”

“啊…嗯…”万夜张张嘴也没说出来什么，不知摆什么表情，就还是原来那样咧着嘴乐几下，双手插在兜里。

但这气氛他应付不来，心脏反倒像是激励他似的加快跳动。最后他提起肩膀压下深吸气的当作，凑上去弯腰看了看水桶，“我来和你一起浇水吧。”

“但是你身体——”

“工作时受的伤可比这个还糟糕！”他避开过于关心话，却知道心意。所以他像是没事似的颠了几下脚，转身小跑去屋的方向，“我去接水。”

林中的空气比其他地方都要干净，有些熟悉，却完全不同。

今年的樱花已经快要完季，凋零到一半，把下面洒满粉色的花瓣。叠在草地上，踩上去有种厚重感。即使烂掉成泥，也持续飘香。

他们分了两头行动。毕竟百濑也没话劝，就让万夜去做了。两人拿着勺子一颗一颗浇。从有年龄的老树，到新发芽不久的幼苗，还有几颗和他们差不多高。

不过林子很大，越来越广，找到所有新苗浇完后，万夜累得够呛。

最后桶底还有一点水。于是万夜站在不是到谁的树前，把水都倒在了根处。

这颗有年头，苍天的高，仰起头观望都会眯起眼。不知是不是错觉，他好似在斑斓的树影中感到了视线。

刚才走过林子也是。似乎听到了什么，却看不到影子。似乎看到了影子，却觉得是阳光与树叶的戏弄。

现在他承认自己已经看不太到那些逝去的身影。只有满林的樱花，树叶的熙攘，还有阳光斑斑点点的透落。如同温暖暇意的薄纱，嵌满太阳的颗颗花瓣，从小小神灵的头顶温和的披盖下来。

“这边长得都很好呢，”在林头重聚时，百濑笑的很开心。

可又很突然，百籁似乎想到什么要对他说的，却犹犹豫豫没能出口。

万夜看着他的手伸进口袋，最后又放弃似的拿出，不禁猜了猜。很快他就大概懂对方那一瞬间想做什么，也庆幸好在对方没有做。

于是他提着水桶伸了个懒腰，喊着有些累了，就转身走了。

跟在他后面的百濑转而一笑，开始谈起一嶋做黑子时完全没来浇水，便开始抱怨连连。

万夜不需要樱花的种子，因为没有必要种。

他没有失去。

因为小太郎就正在和他一起。

神用身体拥抱着太阳，他们都活着。

太阳照耀走神的影子，他们在发光。

[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)

评论(16)

热度(44)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://shinianzhiyue197.lofter.com/) [湘渝](http://shinianzhiyue197.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yuling064.lofter.com/) [屿柃](http://yuling064.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://erhadajumao.lofter.com/) [二哈大橘猫](http://erhadajumao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) [OAO](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://putong696.lofter.com/) [普通](http://putong696.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://ying-zheng.lofter.com/) [抖森圈外女友](http://ying-zheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yime1991.lofter.com/) [🦋霆至见海🌊](http://yime1991.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://quezi06723.lofter.com/) [雀子 QiaoZa](http://quezi06723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) [鱼刺刺刺刺刺刺](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://chiwei199.lofter.com/) [螭味](http://chiwei199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://xuming742.lofter.com/) [旭铭](http://xuming742.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://gujundemobi.lofter.com/) [钰与嘎嘎](http://gujundemobi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://sakurajinesi688.lofter.com/) [とこはる](http://sakurajinesi688.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) [苍梧](http://yunkuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) [舒儀](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://cynyue.lofter.com/) [想回家的小兔纸](http://cynyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) [想吃薯片呀QAQ](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://ganyanxingren.lofter.com/) [绀烟行人](http://ganyanxingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://008059.lofter.com/) [x](http://008059.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://nephilimsariel.lofter.com/) [帝殞無釋](http://nephilimsariel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://gurenxiaomeng.lofter.com/) [AfterMMoon](http://gurenxiaomeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) [K君](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    44. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12dd0444)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6f1bb)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
